The Truth About Xera
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Xera's bio. Who she loved, what she fought for, how she died. Reà, Lea, and Isa. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, I PROMISE! Review please! it means a lot when you do!


**Reà/Xera Character Bio**

The shy, pink haired girl moved slowly through the place known as Radiant Garden. She was very new here, and set out to make some friends. She was terrified.

"_What if no one likes me?" _

"_What if I'm too shy?"_

"_What if they don't like how much pink I wear?" _

All these questions and more streamed through her mind as she absentmindedly opened the door to the only art/craft store in town. She'd always been a shy girl. Growing up, everyone said she was a "Good Girl". She didn't like being called that, she fights! Though…outside looking in, she studied a lot; was always polite, no matter who she was addressing; was very poised; and many other "Good Girl" qualities…

Her mother was a lot like her, minus the shyness. Mum was bold and outgoing, typical things you'd see in your everyday artisan. Her mother and herself convinced Daddy to move to Radiant Garden, because they both enjoyed painting landscapes. Her mother also had pink hair, though it was long enough for her to sit on if she chose. Mum had deep blue eyes, like the ocean, and tan skin. Though they were both artists, Reà enjoyed more than just painting. She sketched, colored, inked, all kinds of art activities.

Her father was more of a business man. He was very quiet, and worked at home, through the whole day. He knew of Reà's "weakness" when it came to boys. Reà was oddly attracted to rebellious boys, and he could tell. He tried his best to get her to look at boys with a good future ahead of them, smarts, and all that stuff yet…she was never interested. She, being the naïve teen that she is, always lit up seeing a rule breaker, and he hated it, to say the very least. Still, Reà was oblivious to the fact she even liked rebel boys so much.

She made her purchase and left the store, carrying it all in her pink duffle bag.

Little had she known, in the far distance, two boys noticed her.

She had a feeling eyes were on her and turned, only to see them. Her face went red and she just stared at them, unsure of what to do. With all this staring, they were able to get a good look at each other.

One boy had flaming red hair, short and spiked upward. His skin was tan and his eyes were a lovely turquoise, leaning more toward green. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, tan pants, with red and white sneakers and black socks. Most notably, he wore a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. The pattern of it changes abruptly near his neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern. It was frayed slightly. Actually…he was kinda cute. Both of them were.

The other boy had cooling, azure hair, touching a bit past his jaw; and marine eyes. It was spiked upward at the top, flowing down to straight locks as her eyes lowered. He wore white pants and black shoes. He also wore a jacket, navy blue with a sky-blue stripe going along his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves. The jacket's collar was rather high and is sky blue, as are the ends of the sleeves and the bottom hem of the jacket. There was a crescent moon displayed on the left of his chest area. She wondered why that was there.

The red-headed boy suddenly dashed toward her, dragging the bluenette with him.

Reà froze, now even more unsure of what she should do!

"_Should I run? No…that would look stupid…" _

The boys skidded as they stopped affront the shy pinkette.

There was a silence, then the grinning red-head spoke, "Hiya!"

"Hey." The bluenette said, giving her a wave.

She waved shyly. "H-Hello…" She blushed a bit at the boys' smiles.

"My name's Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?" he asked, pointing toward his head.

She nodded, unknowing of how to respond to that.

"This is my friend Isa-"

"I'm very capable of introducing myself, Lea."

Lea pouted. "I was just trying to help."

Isa rolled his eyes. "Your name is?"

"Reà…" she said, loud enough to be heard.

"Well, nice to meet ya! I haven't seen you around here before, Reà. You new?" Lea asked.

"Yes…I-I…uh…just got here…two days ago…"

Lea noticed her pink hair, wondering immediately what everyone wonders. "That natural?" he asked, pointing to it. Well…maybe what everyone wonders _to themselves_.

Her face went red as she nodded. "I get it from my mum…"

"Lea! You don't ask people that!" Isa said, pinching the space between his eyes.

"I asked you when we first met." Lea said, shrugging.

"I-It's fine…" Reà said.

"Well Reà, do you wanna come have ice cream with us?" Lea asked, smiling.

"You…You JUST met me…and I just met you…" she said, laughing a little.

"I know, but who knows? We could end up being bestest friends!" Lea said, grinning again.

Isa nodded.

Reà smiled broadly now. "Okay." Maybe making friends wasn't THAT hard.

Over a fairly short period of time, they became the Tenacious Trio, rather than just a Dynamic Duo. They'd learned a lot about each other and they hung out every day.

Oddly, the boys seemed to have a lot of casual competitions around Reà, and she was oblivious to the reason.

That reason being, they were competing for her love. Both boys liked her a lot, and they tried to one-up each other around her all the time, only to make her laugh since she was _so_ oblivious.

The teens became adults, and the competing didn't cease.

The long time friends formed a plan, way back when they were teenagers. The first time they got into Ansem's castle, they got thrown out on their asses. This time (hopefully) would be different.

Different it was, but took a turn for the worse.

They got in, ready to carry out their dream, yet were stopped by advanced guards. Shit. Well, they fought off the majority of them, but Lea and Isa had lost their weapons and a guard was over them. Reà cried out, running toward the guard and grabbing his sword.

"Go now!" she yelled to the two, "I can't do this for much longer!"

"No!" Lea yelled, "We are NOT leaving without you!"

"Yeah! We'll help!" Isa yelled.

"Just go! I'd hate to slow you down!"

The guard was holding their weapons so they couldn't get them.

"_They need to defend themselves…"_ she told herself. She took the guard's sword and aimed it at her chest.

"Reà! What are you doing?" the men asked at the same time.

She grinned at them and stabbed herself and the guard behind her. She cried out in pain, tears running down her face as she did so.

The boys pushed the dead guard away, running to their friend.

"Reà! Don't die!" Lea said, "Please…don't die…"

Tears spilled from the boys' faces.

"Don't cry over me…" she said, touching Lea's face gently. "I'm so sorry…"

Isa held her other hand. And watched as she lost her heart.

She closed her eyes and died there, her body fading away into darkness.

The boys sat there and sobbed. They had to carry out the plan now, it's what she would've wanted.

"_I love you, Lea."_

"The young nobody…trapped eternally in the Void of Luminosity. She has no name, no knowledge of her past…no remembrance of who she was. She's been here for years, trapped in an eternal slumber…never meant to exist. Though, she is powerful. She longs for a heart, without knowing. She is alone, still barely breathing. No blood courses through her…just like the rest of us. Don't be scared. I will take care of you…" Xemnas entered the Void of Luminosity. No one knew it existed, except for a few.

There laid the girl. She wore a white dress and white ankle boots. She slept there, never supposed to wake up.

Xemnas walked up to her, and kneeling, he stroked her hair and face.

The girl's eyes opened, made of emerald the seemed.

"Who are you?" Xemnas asked her.

"I am…I don't know…"

"You will. I can tell you everything. I can give you a name, bearing resemblance to your true one. I will give you all you wish for…if you come with me." He said, his hand still on her face.

"What…I long to know…?"

He nodded, standing and extending a hand. "Join me."

She stood carefully, eyeing him carefully. She put her hand in his.

As soon as their hands made contact, the Void of Luminosity turned completely black, as well as her dress and shoes. Letters, R-E-A, appeared around her, spinning to fast to watch. An X appeared and inserted itself in the name. X-E-R-A. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in a completely white room. She was hooded, in a black cloak. She looked up, seeing nobodies in the same black coat ,not hooded though, all sitting in chairs. VERY high chairs.

The same man that took her in spoke. "Good tidings, Friends. Today is a momentous day. I am very pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

"_The coat?"_ she remembered what she was wearing. "Right." She spoke quietly to herself. She stepped forward, center of the room.

"Number XVI."

She looked up, taking the hood down. She reached back and unclipped her long, pink hair, letting it fall freely to her shoulders.

The members were all staring at her.

One with red hair gasped quietly.

As did another one, with blue hair.

"I am Xera."


End file.
